


The Truth Potion

by theamberissubtle



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko would probably blurt things out anyway, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Sucy is an unintentional matchmaker, Truth Serum, mentions of loss of virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamberissubtle/pseuds/theamberissubtle
Summary: If someone asked Sucy what her proudest accomplishment at Luna Nova was thus far, she would be torn between saying the mushrooms she had been secretly growing under Lotte’s bed for a month and a half, or that she was responsible, however inadvertently, for making Akko and Diana confess their feelings for one another. Diana x Akko.





	The Truth Potion

If someone asked Sucy what her proudest accomplishment at Luna Nova was thus far, she would be torn between saying the mushrooms she had been secretly growing under Lotte’s bed for a month and a half, or that she was responsible, however inadvertently, for making Akko and Diana confess their feelings for one another. 

The truth potion was hers, okay? 

Did she intend for Akko to drink a giant glug of it from her bedside table, believing it to be juice? No. Did the consequences of such actions land her the girl of her dreams? That would be yes. A hard yes. Diana had practically fainted when Akko blurted out her feelings in the middle of the cafeteria. And okay, Sucy could have rushed over there a little quicker to tell the both of them what was happening, but let it be known that she got there eventually...after Akko had been three minutes deep into a monologue about the majesty of Diana’s luscious blonde hair. 

Later, after Akko had tired herself out chasing Sucy around the whole castle, she had stumbled upon Diana – again, matchmaker Sucy doing the lord’s work, slyly leading her in the direction of Diana’s dorm – and that was that. They talked, they undoubtedly made out (Akko was almost levitating when she returned hours later) and the next day they were holding hands outside of class. Well, Akko was glued to Diana’s side; the other girl was at least trying to seem aloof (but Sucy had it on good authority, namely her own, that the laser-intense stare she was piercing into Akko’s back throughout the entire lecture was evidence enough that she was already deep into her new relationship. Little hearts may as well have been pouring from her eyes.)

Sucy was a self-confessed hero; she was the matchmaker of this story.

Akko’s long-winded diatribes about Diana’s amazing hair, beautiful eyes and unattainability had switched to Diana’s amazing soft hair and beautiful blue eyes she got lost in and "wow, did you know she’s my girlfriend, Sucy?" Like she wasn’t the matchmaker! Cupid’s arrow itself! 

Lotte understood. Lotte was watching NightFall happen before her very eyes, so of course she was ecstatic; she was as invested in Akko’s relationship as Akko herself was. If the lively witch gave away more than she was meant to in her numerous gushings ("she pushed me against the empty classroom wall and –") Lotte’s eyes glazed over in the same way they did when she was tucked away into a corner, reading edition one hundred and seventy three of the un-acclaimed series. Her friends were weird, Sucy reckoned. 

She had Akko on one side, vibrating out of her skin with her love of magic and Shiny Chariot, tripping over her own feet three times a day, unabashedly throwing herself into every little thing life threw at her, and Lotte on the other, quieter and more thoughtful, true, but nevertheless a troublemaker if Sucy had ever seen one - and she had seen plenty. This castle was rife with weirdos. 

Yet if there was one person who seemed more invested in Akko's and Diana’s relationship than she (the matchmaker), Lotte (the strange succubus who had glommed onto their relationship as though it were romance itself, coming to life and grinning at her through Diakko’s moon-eyes), it was Amanda.

She’d howled with laughter at the scene in the cafeteria, especially when Akko started to wax poetic about Diana’s hips, but after that initial outburst, she hadn’t said much at all. A smirk here and there, sure, but that was expected. 

She smirked for lesser things. 

She teased Akko about bruises on her neck – even when there were none to be seen – and Akko responded as though she’d been caught with her hands in the cookie jar, reflexively stuttering out a denial over the exact time and place it must not have occurred. And yes, she wolf-whistled Diana whenever they passed in the corridor, but she’d done that since the beginning of school anyway. Amanda it seemed was as enamored with the couple as the entire school was. 

The school klutz and the head girl, falling in love. They were all suckers for a happy ending. 

Hannah and Barbara, once overcoming their shock at their virtuous leader falling for someone they considered an inconvenience at best and a ruin upon all magical heritage at worst, were a shade away from documenting all of their innocuous interactions in a blog. Sucy swore Barbara had already started one; they did an awful lot of swooning considering Akko was one half of the couple. People truly could change. 

Now, Diana herself was a rather odd one. 

After the whole debacle with the truth potion, Diana had pulled her to one side – brave, she’d been sporting a vial of something bubbling at the time – and gave her a grand speech about illegal potions and the numerous rules and laws she was breaking, blah blah blah, but Sucy had never intended to give the potion to anyone but her secret mushrooms. She’d read somewhere it was meant to make them grow lovely golden spots. At the end of the boring, long-winded lecture, she did say a quiet "but I appreciate the circumstances nevertheless" all soft and in-love and mushy and it was worse than the telling off. 

Sucy had smirked for an entire evening. Matchmaker Sucy had done that! Diana had thanked her, for her illegal meddling!

So it was two months later, Diana and Akko were very much in love, and Sucy’s second truth potion was bubbling away... until it spilled over, right by Akko’s bed. Rats. Literally, the abundance of rat-tails had caused it to overflow. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, surveying the mess. It wasn’t her fault that she was already late for breakfast! Making a truth potion was hard work, and she had to work on it when no one else was around, obviously, so accidents were bound to happen when she had a hundred different concerns in her mind at once. Right now she was more worried all the hash browns would be gone – Jasminka was a fiend for potatoes. So just like that, she forgot about it, and the potion had melted into the floor by the time they all returned in the evening. 

Though it didn’t have the same impact as the first one – it wasn’t quite finished after all, and she hadn’t swallowed it - it still managed to make Akko sit bolt upright the following morning and declare to a sleepy Lotte and curious Sucy “that was one of the hottest dreams I’ve ever had. Do you want to hear the details?”

Sucy had said no the second Lotte started to nod, and she glanced away quickly. 

“Uh oh,” Sucy smirked, sniffing the air. As amusing as it would be to watch Akko make yet another fool of herself, she figured she’d atone quickly and efficiently and save her conscience a job. So in good grace she told her about the exposure.

Akko groaned for a whole minute. “Sucy, why? Not again.”

“It worked out the last time. Besides, it won’t be nearly as strong, you were just sniffing it all night.”

“I have to see Diana today!”

“You see her everyday. You’re in a boarding school.”

“You know what I mean, what if I blurt out...things.”

Sucy raised an eyebrow. “Things?”

“Things?” Lotte repeated, but in a different tone.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Akko grinned sheepishly. “I can barely keep my thoughts together as it is, the last thing I need is for a truth potion to make me blurt out how sexy I think she is and how I’ve been fantasizing for weeks about-” She clapped a hand to her mouth, aghast. Then she groaned again, falling back to her bed. “I am not leaving this room!”

“Suit yourself,” Sucy said, stalking out the door.

Before the door swung closed, however, she heard Lotte ask, “About this fantasy...”

Diana nailed her own coffin closed, however, because Sucy was brutally honest with her as well when she strode over to her half-empty table that breakfast time wondering where Akko was. Diana only spent five minutes scolding her about the potion before what could only be described as a wicked gleam flashed across her face, almost as though she realized she had a girlfriend that could only tell the truth. 

Hannah and Barbara watched her leave the cafeteria before casting a glance to one another and diving into their backpacks, yanking out a spare pad of paper to write down exactly what they’d just witnessed.

Naturally Sucy furtively followed her up to their dorm, carrying a stack of toast for sustenance. She’d forgotten a textbook anyway, and she needed to get started on another truth potion. Her mushrooms were not getting any bigger or golden. Damn Akko. Another potion wasted on her!

She watched Diana round the final corridor to their dorm, and hung back just around the corner and out of sight. She picked at a corner of her toast, watching Diana work up the nerve to knock. 

“Diana, what are you doing here?” Akko squeaked upon seeing who was outside.

“Sucy told me you were sick.”

Lies! She had said nothing of the sort. Sucy cackled, knowing Diana’s tricks. That Cavendish was a wiley one. 

She could almost hear the gears in Akko’s head turning, figuring out the best way to answer without revealing anything too incriminating. 

“I- I am not in my right mind. Gonna sit today out. Sleep, not catch up on homework, fantasise about you-

“Oh?”

God, she could hear the smug satisfaction dripping from Diana’s words.

“I didn’t mean to say that!” Akko wailed. She babbled apologies for a minute before -

“Akko, calm down, you and I are in relationship and it’s only natural to have certain thoughts and feelings. There’s no need to be this embarrassed.”

Akko probably nodded; Sucy wasn’t sure, she couldn’t see properly. 

“What is it that you were going to say the other day? In the classroom?”

Ah. That’s why she was here. 

“Diana...” Akko said weakly. Then, the truth potion kicked in. “I was going to say that I was feeling really horny and that I wanted to push you down on the nearest desk and use my fingers to make you co – ARRGGHH STOP TALKING.”

Sucy winced. She did not need to hear that. No, nope. Not PG at all. It was all fun and games until it wasn’t. Time for her to leave. Bleach her brain. With that, she scurried away as delicately as possible, but she did hear a suspicious bang before getting to the end of the corridor. Curious (because Diana might have cursed Akko to kingdom come, you could never sense her mood), Sucy strained her ears and was greeted with... Kissing. And probably pawing. Akko would be the one to lose her virginity first, she sighed, not in the least bit surprised at bumping into Lotte on the stairs. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The third love potion getting wasted on yet another human was quite frankly ridiculous. Sucy was getting bored of this. They were not easy to make, and her mushrooms were not reaching their full potential. But no, Diana Cavendish had to pick up the wrong vial in the middle of class and add it to her own concoction, then take a sip at the end of class to prove her hair dying potion worked only to blurt out to a horrified Ms. Ursula that sex with Akko was the biggest magical rush she’d ever had.

If Akko hadn’t already screamed about her lack of virginity from the castle-tops after it happened, that would have been an interesting way to find out. Fortunately, or unfortunately, news travelled fast and no one was surprised about the reveal, but everyone’s jaws did hit the floor at Diana Cavendish blurting out her sexcapades to the entire class and teacher. 

Sucy had smuggled the vial into class, intending to sneak a few ingredients in while no one was looking. Alas, life had other plans. Matchmaker Sucy was tired. 

Meanwhile Akko had knocked her entire cauldron over in shock. The entire class simply gawked both at the contents spilling to the floor and Diana, who was ghostly white and standing stock-still.

Ms. Ursula had no words, either. 

Sucy, savior that she was, blurted out “truth potion” and Diana’s gaze turned murderous. 

“I am going to throttle you, Manbavaran-”

Akko stood with her arms outstretched, not to protect Sucy, but to stop Diana doing anything stupid because her hair was practically crackling with the force of her ire. 

Hannah and Barbara made their way over, shock written all over their faces, clearly intending to help in some way, but the whole moment was diffused when Amanda started to double over, belly-laughing. 

“You.... two... are.... hilarious...”

“Three potions,” Akko moaned, tossing up her arms. “Not fair! Stop making them Sucy!”

“Look, the second one got you laid,” Sucy told her reasonably.

Diana sank down to the floor, head in her hands. The rest of the class started to pack up their things, and Ms. Ursula was ahead of the scurry to the door, telling them to clean up the mess. 

“At least you didn’t have time to get into a full monologue,” Akko said cheerfully, patting Diana’s shoulder. “I was at least three haikus into describing your chest before you slapped me.”

Oh yeah, Sucy had forgotten about that part. She cackled at the memory. 

“I am mortified,” Diana hissed.

Akko, not doing a good job of hiding her smugness, said, “But I am flattered.”

“Don’t,” Diana begged. “Not another word.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’d tell anyone the same if they asked! It is magical.” 

In the background Lotte sighed, blissful.

“How much did you use?” Sucy demanded. “That’s the third truth potion I’ve made!”

“Sucy,” Akko groaned as Diana whipped out her wand. 

For the third and final time, Sucy played matchmaker – and not just to save her own skin. “You love her, don’t you?” she asked of Diana, eyeing her raised wand carefully.

Before she could stop herself, Diana said, “Yes, of course, but what does that – Oh.”

Akko’s head whipped around so fast that she almost fell over with the momentum. “What?” she squawked. 

Diana looked up at her. “I’ve told you that before.”

“Yeah, in bed when I’m...”

Poor Diana was turning an unnatural shade of red. 

“A- Akko, surely you knew...”

“It’s nice to hear you say it,” Akko said gently, like she was in awe. “Like this. In the open.”

They locked eyes and the choirs sang and Cupid himself – Sucy cut it all short. “Don’t drink anymore of my potions,” she warned, grabbing the empty vial from the counter. “Come on, Nightfall, let’s give these two some privacy.”

Reluctantly, Lotte trailed out after her, glancing back at the two; Akko had sunk to the floor to sit next to her and it was about to get real volume fifty-one. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sucy felt like she should give her fourth potion to the both of them, just for old time’s sake. She’d walked in on them again that afternoon in an empty classroom and she was feeling rather rebellious. But she didn't. Always taking the high road, was Sucy. 

This time her beloved mushrooms did reap the benefits of her labour. Sadly, both of her roommates were there, milling around their own room like they had the right to be there. In their spare time. With no classes to go to. Lotte was reading and Akko was looking through a pack of cards lethargically, probably thinking about her earlier classroom escapades. Gross. 

Never mind that. She’d waited long enough. With a sleight of hand that would make a pickpocket proud, she opened the long-protected vial and aimed it close enough to Lotte’s bed, just catching the nearest mushroom on its head when - 

“SUCY,” Lotte yelped as the potion kicked in and one blooming mushroom lifted up her bed and caused her book to fly out the window. “WHAT IS HA-”

Sucy took a step back. Huh. It didn’t look like golden spots were appearing after all. 

“Rather it than me,” Akko said, supremely unconcerned from atop her bunk. 

Like a proud parent, Sucy watched it grow... and grow. Eventually Akko had to bolt for the door, afraid of being suffocated, and it was only when Diana appeared, uttering some spell, that the mushroom stopped, half hanging out the smashed window. 

Sucy glared at her. “Unnecessary.”

Diana glanced at the mess and the vial and put two and two together. “Better it than me,” she reasoned.

She’d gotten a lot less hot-headed lately. Old Diana would have lectured her for at least an hour and told a teacher. Orgasms, Sucy reckoned, figuring Akko deserved a little credit. 

Akko, heart-eyes on full display as she regarded Diana with her wand arm raised, admittedly looking rather powerful, gulped audibly.

They all remained silent for a moment, surveying the mess. 

“Wanna go and get ice cream?” Akko asked, eyes fixed on the flexed muscle in her girlfriend’s arm. 

Diana smiled appraisingly and exited the room, Sucy muttering “gross” after the pair of them.

“Are you coming?” Akko stuck her head back around the door. “I suppose I should buy you a cone...for the first potion at least.”

Diana stood behind her, sighing resignedly, “The second one, too, I suppose.”

Akko grinned nauseatingly, no doubt remembering her long lost virginity.

Ew. No. But Sucy was an angel sent from heaven above, so she preened at the praise regardless. “Come along, Nightfall, it looks like we’re getting dessert.”

Lotte beamed and stood up, the mushroom fiasco forgotten already. They could deal with the mess later. Lotte stuck to Diana’s elbow and chanced a question as they started to walk along the corridor. “In the classroom after the truth potion incident, what did you mean exactly when you said your liaisons with Akko were magical..."

Sucy rolled her eyes. Akko laughed and Diana, flustered and surprised in equal measure, tripped over her own words, uncharacteristically caught off guard. 

As they walked through the castle grounds to the leyline, they found Amanda, who was lolling on her broom, Constanze, who was tinkering with a Stanbot, and Jasminka, who in a rare turn of events was not eating a bag of chips. 

“Coming? We’re going for ice cream!” Akko beamed, swinging hers and Diana’s joined hands. 

“As long as you don’t feed one another,” Amanda warned, cackling as she dodged one of Akko’s ill-timed slaps. 

Sucy glanced at the notoriously aloof English witch; she didn’t seem to mind her girlfriend’s enthusiasm and hand-swinging. Clearly she was resigned to Akko’s whims at this point, or very much in love with them – Sucy reckoned it was the latter. 

Hannah and Barbara practically melted when they too were asked to join them for ice cream; it did look suspiciously like they were typing something up on their crystal ball communicators, buried away near the largest tree in the grounds, popular for its shade in the summer months. 

The sun was setting and the castle behind them was lit up by an almost mystical glow. Sucy looked over her shoulder and reflected on the last few months, figuring her mushrooms were actually secondary to the people around her and their happiness. Or something like that... Who was she? 

Plus she’d gotten to witness Diana Cavendish, heir to some royal house and fortune and whatever else, become completely and utterly flustered by one Atsuko Kagari.

She was sure there would be a lot more of where that came from, truth potion or not. Besides, there were other potions she could try... for her mushrooms. Not for her human friends. 

Smiling, she caught up to the group, wondering if the ice cream shop would sell any flavours remotely resembling funghi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Just a bit of LWA nonsense! If you have any prompts, I'll see what I can do.


End file.
